


just the way you are

by FUKUROSDANI



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Badass, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Confessions, Cute Ending, Cuties, F/F, Gangs, Idiots in Love, Long-Term Relationship(s), No Lesbians Die, Original Character(s), Romantic Fluff, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FUKUROSDANI/pseuds/FUKUROSDANI
Summary: in which Machi goes missing and worries her girlfriend at home.





	just the way you are

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAMI!!! i love u so much uwu, you're one of my best friends and im so lucky to have u in my life and to be able to talk to u every day and i hope you have a great year. ily again u useless lesbian! enjoy my favourite lesbians lesbianing.

Machi and Josie have been together for 3 years. They have been lying to each other for 3 years. They both knew the lying was wrong, they knew one day the truth would come out, they knew one day the other would discover that they could do better. That was the day they both dreaded. 

Josie felt as if that day was fast approaching. Machi hadn't been home in weeks, she was only supposed to be at the auction maybe two weeks, it had been almost two months. 

Josie was respectful of Machi's schedule and her job, but two months is too long. The auction was way past done, it was the new year and her girlfriend she should have been home by now. 

Josie had nothing to do, the police couldn't do anything, they had no information about Machi because she was born in Meteor city. The only thing Josie could do is wait until Machi hopefully comes home. 

It was early in the morning, Josie had just returned home from a close job. She laid in her shared bed with Machi, wearing one of her girlfriend's sweaters. She pulled it over her nose; smelling the faint smell of flowers and perfume. 

Tears started to form in her eyes as her brain remained restless. She thought about all the things she could have done wrong, anything she could have done to push Machi away this much, so much that she can't even come home. When the tears finally passed, Josie found her eyes slowly started to shut, falling asleep. 

Josie woke up to the sound of the kettle downstairs in her small loft. Swiftly, Josie jumped out of bed and made her way down the stairs to the kitchen. 

A small gasp left her lips as she saw her girlfriend standing in the kitchen, probably making tea. "Machi!" Josie yelled, running towards her girlfriend. 

A small smile came onto Machi's face as she saw her girlfriend running towards her, opening her arms to her only. "You're back!" Josie spoke up again. 

"I thought you left me." A small sniffle came from her again, finally wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. 

"I'd never leave you, Jo, you should know that." Machi spoke softly, "I just had work stuff get hectic, I had to stay longer and figure it out." She explained, her voice cracking slightly. 

It didn't go unnoticed to Josie. In fact, she pulled back from the hug and looked into her lovers' eyes, "Hey what's going on, baby?" She asked, caressing Machi's cheek softly. 

Machi took a moment, staying silent, rethinking her decision and what she is about to say. "I need to tell you something, it's important." 

Josie could tell by the tone of her voice, it was important. She only nodded and took a seat at the table. 

Machi took a seat beside Josie and gripped her hand tightly, scared to ever lose them again. "It's about my job," She paused, letting out a breath. "I always thought I'd be able to protect you and something happened recently and I wasn't able to protect anyone-" She stopped, looking up at Josie, tears welling in her eyes.

"Shh baby, it's okay. Tell me." Josie interrupted, wiping Machi's tear-stained cheeks.

"My friends got hurt and I should have done something, I should have been there." Machi continued, finally letting out a sob that had been hidden for weeks. "I don't wanna hurt you, I want you to get hurt because of what I do." 

Josie smiled sympathetically and pulled her girlfriend in for a hug, rubbing her back and soothing her sobs. "I'm so sorry that happened baby, are you okay?" She asked sweetly. 

"No. I don't wanna lose you," Machi whispered, pulling back and looking into Josie's eyes. 

"You're not going to lose me, baby. I can take care of myself." Josie smiled, squeezing Machi's hand. 

Machi pulled back, shaking her head. "No. You don't understand, Jo." 

"I understand completely, baby. Phantom Troupe?" 

Machi's lips parted, letting out a small gasp. "You knew?" 

"I'm an assassin, I know everything. And I don't care, I love you no matter what you do." Josie admitted, looking down a small blush rising on her cheeks. 

"I love you too." Machi smiled, pulling Josie into a warm kiss. 

"Wait, you're an assassin?"


End file.
